The Blood of the Time Lords
by The Impossible Astronaut
Summary: Já faz um tempo desde que River Song atirou no robô Teselecta e "tirou o Doctor de circulação". Mas ele nunca esteve realmente por fora de tudo. Agora o Senhor do Tempo volta em sua empreitada mais audaciosa, e para isso reúne um time restrito. Porém elementos inesperados irão trazer mudanças e a própria linhagem de Gallifrey estará envolvida. Let's go, Geronimo!
1. Chapter 1

Na prisão de Stormcage, River Song era escoltada por uma equipe de dez homens armados com armas grandes. Era uma transferência de cela somente, mas River não era uma prisioneira qualquer. Imagine o número um dos procurados na lista do FBI. Agora estenda isso para um nível Universal. Esse era mais ou menos a fama dela. Afinal de contas, ela havia matado ninguém menos do que o próprio Doutor.

Os homens faziam dois círculos concêntricos compostos de cinco pessoas cada ao redor dela, vigiando cada pedaço do grande pátio onde passavam. Apesar de ser uma das mais seguras prisões existentes, o diretor do local se preocupava com a possibilidade de River escapar, ou de alguém tentar resgatá-la. Tanto que a próxima prisão dela era feita de tijolos forjados em núcleo de estrela-anã. Não havia muitas coisas que pudessem escapar daquele claustro.

O comandante da escolta quase se permitia um sorriso. Alguns metros mais as portas daquela prisão se abririam, e River Song estaria enclausurada pelo resto de sua vida. Nem ela conseguiria trapacear os poderes da natureza daqueles tijolos. Ela não havia tentado nada, e somente andava como se aquilo ocorresse todo dia. O que era quase verdade.

O pátio era bem iluminado, dando aos homens boa visibilidade de tudo. Porém o comandante viu uma lâmpada piscando. Fez uma anotação mental para lembrar de falar com o pessoal da manutenção. Depois de checar o espaço e constatar que não havia nada ameaçador, voltou para o seu posto e prosseguiu. Ninguém reparou quando um deles sumiu na escuridão que a lâmpada, agora bem fraca, deixava surgir. Ele começou a tirar a farda preta que usava.

Nesse momento, a guarnição havia chegado à porta. O comandante, seguindo o regulamento, ligou o rádio e virou-se de frente para os círculos de homens, checando cada um:

- Destacamento Farewell, reportem-se ao seu comandante quanto a problemas na travessia, na ordem já conhecida.

Com eficiência militar, cada um deles confirmou que tudo havia acontecido nos conformes. Nada diferente. Parecia idiota fazer aquilo, mas regras eram regras. O comandante, quase convencido, começou a se virar. E mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa, fez uma contagem por alto. Oito. Espere! Oito? Ele tinha certeza de que havia ouvido o Farewell-7 reportar no rádio? Ele se virou bruscamente, assustando seus subordinados.

Definitivamente só havia nove deles. Onde estava o outro?

- Farewell-7, reporte imediatamente! – disse no rádio o responsável.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele abriu o capacete, abandonando todo o profissionalismo.

- Carl, onde está você? – berrou. - Caramba!

River assistia aquilo meio assustada, meio intrigada. A segurança de Stormcage havia sido driblada por ela somente, ninguém mais era capaz daquele feito. Ou será que...

- Ah, desculpe, acredito que isso tudo seja culpa minha! – uma voz alta e parecendo sinceramente arrependida se elevou. River sorriu, pois aquilo confirmou sua suspeita. Uma luz verde flutuou no ar e então todas as lâmpadas desligaram.

- Quem está ai? – disse o comandante. – E o que fez com Carl? – ele apontou a arma para a fonte da voz.

- Ah, nada de mais. Um café descontraído, um sonífero de gosto bem atraente... E aqui estou eu! – disse a voz de um ponto totalmente diferente.

- Ligar lanternas de capacete – o comandante havia fechado o capacete e ligado o rádio. De repente, nove lanternas acenderam.

- Bom, muito bom, comandante. Agora você tem iluminação – a voz parecia andar em volta deles. – Mas, sabe o que eu acho? Trocar esses capacetes por Stetsons fluorescentes. Eles são tão mais legais! Vão lhes dar uma ótima moral quando fizerem sua escolta. Aliás, sua arma – a grande espécie de metralhadora que Carl carregava veio deslizando pelo chão de algum ponto à esquerda do comandante. – Talvez por um pouco mais de marrom nas roupas – dessa vez a voz chegou bem perto do homem, e uma farda preta foi pendurada no ombro dele. Ele se virou assustado. – Se vocês se vestirem tão bem como eu, estão um passo a frente na conquista. Quero os créditos. "Direitos autorais nas dicas da paquera cedidos ao Doutor." Só espero que vocês se saiam melhor nisso do que em me capturar porque, lamento dizer, vocês já falharam deploravelmente nesse aspecto.

- E o que te dá tanta certeza disso? – o comandante assumiu sua cara mais desafiadora.

Dessa vez, a voz soou no lado do capacete onde ficaria o ouvido do homem.

- Confie em mim. Eu sou o Doutor.

O comandante virou e a luz incidiu sobre um homem de gravata borboleta. Começou a disparar para a fonte da voz. Os homens tentaram seguir o exemplo de seu superior e atiraram na mesma direção, mas o Doutor parecia não passar mais de um segundo no mesmo lugar. Então ninguém estava mais vendo o Doutor. Os olhos treinados dos soldados varriam a escuridão atrás do invasor.

O comandante estava literalmente com medo. As lendas sobre o Senhor do Tempo haviam viajado o espaço por milhões e milhões de séculos. O louco homem com sua caixa azul, o homem com capacidade de voltar da morte, cujas veias carregavam sangue bombeado não por um, mas por dois corações...

"Dois corações!" – pensou o homem. Com o scanner de calor o comandante podia ver o Doutor por meio do seu sistema cardiovascular binário. Assim que visse dois músculos cardíacos pulsando juntos no mesmo corpo na escuridão, iria dar a ordem. Atirar para matar.

- Farewell-3 a 5, guiem River Song para a prisão – disse a autoridade no rádio. – O resto de vocês, venham comigo, e liguem seus scanners de calor. Procurem por alguém que tenha dois corações. Se algum de vocês tiver, é uma boa hora de contar – o comandante se permitiu uma brincadeira.

- Não, senhor. – disse um deles, corajosamente tentando quebrar a tensão no ar. – Amaríamos o senhor muito mais com tantos corações. E isso não é profissional.

Risos nervosos soaram no rádio. Todos ligaram os scanners. Imediatamente veias e corações pulsaram em vermelho nos visores. Perto da porta, um corpo se recostava contra a parede, respirando pesadamente. Dois corações pulsavam.

- Comandante, olhe – um homem chamou a atenção.

Ele olhou e reconheceu o Doutor.

- Provavelmente ele tomou algum tiro, senhor – continuou o homem.

- Sim. No três, todos corram e dominem o Doutor. Não parece oferecer perigo. Um, dois, três!

Todos se deslocaram para o local e tomaram as mãos do homem. Mas... espere! Eram quatro mãos! E braços! Pernas também! Que tipo de criatura era aquela? As lendas nunca falaram assim do Doutor. Quando desligaram o scanner e ligaram a luz natural, revelou-se a imagem de Carl, o soldado que faltava, e outro homem amarrados um contra o outro. Suas bocas estavam fechadas com fita adesiva. Era inteligente. No scanner eles dois passariam por um homem de dois corações. Um embuste.

- Procurem novamente! – O comandante berrou, o capacete aberto. Virou-se para checar River Song. Um homem a dominava e tentava abrir a prisão ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele havia mandado mais dois soldados. Eles estavam no chão, derrubados e inconscientes. O soldado restante digitou o código, soltou as mãos de River Song e a entregou um cartão. O homem, introduziu o outro semelhante que tinha numa fenda. A mulher seguiu o exemplo. Os dois giraram o cartão ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem chaves. As pesadas portas da prisão deslizaram, se abrindo. A essa altura, o comandante e sua tropa corriam para a prisão, sem entender nada.

O Doutor, ainda no uniforme da tropa, tomou uma arma e apontou para a cabeça de River.

- O que você quer conosco, Doutor? – disse o comandante.

- Ah, só levar essa aqui para um passeio, sabe? Cumprir com as obrigações de marido e tudo o mais... – ele sorriu travessamente. – Estou ficando velho para isso.

- Eu realmente estou sentindo falta – Song se pronunciou.

- Quer levá-la? – o outro devolveu.

- O que mais seria?

- Mas está cercado! A única coisa atrás de você é a mais segura cela do Universo! Você será preso ou será preso! Não existe escapatória – o comandante finalizou.

- Aah, eu tinha o senhor em tanta estima! Não permita que sua mente se feche assim! As mentes são sempre gigantescas! Sempre... maiores por dentro! – e ele estalou os dedos.

Atrás do Doutor, duas janelas pequeninas se acenderam, assim como uma lanterna mais no alto. Uma das janelas fazia parte de uma porta, que se abriu e revelou a TARDIS. O casal deslizou para dentro da máquina enquanto uma chuva de balas ricocheteava na madeira. Lá dentro, os dois baixavam alavancas, aumentava e diminuíam reguladores. O Doutor ligou o auto-falante.

- Por favor, me desculpem com Carl. Ele foi muito gentil enquanto conversamos. Diga a ele que depois lhe passarei o telefone da mulher de quem lhe falei. Ah... e quanto o beijo que a mulher _dele_ me deu... bom, acho que não tenho muito o que dizer..

Os motores começaram a rugir e a TARDIS começou a se desmaterializar. Em segundos, não restava mais nada alem de uma cela vazia e nove soldados atordoados.


	2. Chapter 2

A TARDIS voava tranqüilamente. O Doutor, já em suas vestes normais, olhou para River, que estava sentada em um degrau da escada meio entediada. Ele baixou uma alavanca e começou a correr em volta do console, fazendo a máquina rugir com mais força.

- Vamos por fogo nesses motores, querida!

Ela sorriu e se levantou, auxiliando o Senhor do Tempo.

- Para onde vamos?

- Surpresa – ele olhou por baixo do Stetson.

- Será que você ainda tem essa capacidade?

- Confie no seu marido – ele piscou. – Ok, aqui vamos nós – ele virou um regulador e a máquina passou a um andar mais leve.

- Dê uma olhada – ele falou, fazendo uma das "bolhas" na parede da máquina ficar transparente.

River foi até lá e viu algo belíssimo. Um mar dourado pairava no espaço. Não era água, ou nada parecido. Era uma espécie de fluido dourado que se revolvia e cintilava com capacidade de movimento reduzida.

- Partículas de ouro puro – o Doutor disse, ao seu lado.

- Como? – ela olhou surpresa.

- Um carregamento vindo do planeta Classorossa foi atacado por piratas do espaço aqui uma vez. Toda a carga de ouro vazou e, em vez de se dispersar, ela ficou aí, flutuando. Os Judoon já estavam a caminho para resolver o problema, devolvendo o ouro a quem pertencesse e pegando o bandido. Mas a carga de ouro era roubada. Se os Judoon chegassem, a tripulação de ladrões e os piratas iam ser presos. Então fugiram, deixando isso ai.

- E então? – River ouvia interessada.

- Ah, eles foram pegos. Porém, as pessoas começaram a gostar do local. Pode ver como é bonito. E acharam melhor deixar como ponto turístico. E também eles não sabiam como remover o ouro. Ninguém nunca soube. Supostamente. Ele fica aí, flutuando no mesmo lugar, formando constelações douradas.

- Supostamente ninguém sabe como remover o ouro? – ela sorriu sugestivamente.

- Assim como supostamente ninguém esteve tão perto do Mar de Ouro em 1500 anos. É uma área protegida pela Proclamação das Sombras. É patrimônio universal.

- Estamos infringindo a lei, então? Desaprovo – River fez que não gostava daquilo.

- Sério que você nunca fez isso?

- Sou uma santa.

- Não, você é o inferno. Em saltos altos.

- São por esses nomes que seus amigos me conhecem, então?

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão de River.

- Se você é o inferno, eu estou bem sendo o demônio. Agora venha.

O Doutor abriu as portas da TARDIS. Puxou a chave de fenda sônica e direcionou a luz para as partículas. Algum tempo depois um pequeno trecho se soltou e flutuou até a máquina do tempo. O Doutor o manipulou no ar com a chave de fenda. As partículas flutuaram até se condensarem num pequeno pingente de dois corações.

- Meu marido, o joalheiro – disse River. – Irei usar isso sempre.

- Lembre-se de mim quando usá-lo.

- Doutor, o que está havendo? – ela sabia que algo estava errado.

- Nada – ele escondeu os olhos baixando a cabeça.

- Me conte – disse ela, fazendo-o a olhar nos olhos.

- Você foi a coisa mais bonita e perfeita que já me ocorreu – ele pegou River suavemente e a beijou. O Senhor do Tempo e a filha da TARDIS, iluminados pelo Mar de Ouro. O amor mais _wibbly-wobbly_ do Universo.

A TARDIS passou a voar novamente em seu ritmo, disparando do Mar de Ouro. River e o Doutor haviam entrado em um consenso no qual o Doutor só falaria sobre o que estava havendo com ele depois.

- E então, para onde agora? – disse a mulher.

- Varsair-8! – disse o homem. – Vamos encontrar um amigo!

Algum tempo depois, uma discussão com uma baleia estelar e um quase casamento com uma princesa manca, a dupla aterrisou em Varsair-8. Estavam no meio de algo como uma praça, mas era estranho, já que os bancos ficavam ao redor do topo do obelisco que subia reto. Embaixo, as pessoas se sentavam em mesinhas, onde eram disputados jogos em que duas pessoas ficavam olhando intensamente uma para a outra. Então, de repente, uma delas levantava e dava cambalhotas ou se declarava para uma das árvores de tronco amarelo que cresciam. Em outros espaços, pessoas cantavam para tijolos em um ritmo que fazia-os arder em chamas.

- Deixa ver se adivinho – disse River. – As pessoas nas mesas estão usando controle telepático?

- Sim, os habitantes de Varsair-8 têm um domínio incomum sobre telepatia. Eles se encaram, embatendo suas ondas cerebrais. Então, quando um deles vence, o outro é dominado por alguns segundos, suficientes para render bons risos – o Doutor fez uma cara meio estranha, como se não gostasse da ideia.

- Você já foi vencido antes nisso, certo? – River tentou não sorrir.

- Eu não tive culpa, OK? Ele tinha olhos muito intimidadores e... se aquela criança acrobata não tivesse tirado minha atenção... – a voz dele foi se perdendo. – Mas quer ver como é fácil ganhar na prova do tijolo? Venha.

Os dois foram para o local onde pessoas tentavam acertar o timbre perfeito para fazer fogo irromper do tijolo. O Doutor casualmente pegou o objeto. Todos olhavam para ele, já que era um novato e queriam ver seu potencial. Discretamente, ele ligou a chave de fenda sônica com a mão no bolso, enquanto alcançava o agudo do fim de "Viva Las Vegas", de Elvis Presley. Imediatamente, o tijolo passou a queimar.

Palmas surgiram de todos os lados. E também sumiram com a mesma velocidade, pois agora os acordes finais de "Viva Las Vegas" eram o objetivo a ser alcançado.

- A intenção dessas pessoas é fazer as moléculas do tijolo vibrarem tão fortemente com a voz que causem fogo, certo? – o Doutor confirmou com a cabeça. – E você usou a chave de fenda para fazê-las vibrar? Que vergonha!

- Nada que você não tenha feito pior, _sweetie._ Agora, vamos ao meu amigo.

A dupla se dirigiu por algumas ruas até dar com um letreiro berrante em neon, autoproclamando o local como "Os Sete Tentáculos". Lá dentro, o Doutor dava uma olhada por alto nas mesas do salão abarrotado, procurando seu amigo. Um homem alto e robusto cuja face possuía uma doentia tonalidade verde esbarrou no Senhor do Tempo. O Doutor olhou para o outro esperando desculpas, mas isso não ocorreu.

- Acho que você podia prestar mais atenção onde anda, não? É algum problema comigo? – ele estufou o peito e encarou o outro, que começou a se sentir acuado. Era claro que ele era um encrenqueiro de bar, daqueles que você não se livra nem indo para outro planeta. Homens um pouco mais sóbrios se ergueram para retirar o brigão, e até o balconista portava um bastão de choque com um ar de que aquela não era sua primeira experiência com o cliente.

Mas ninguém foi rápido o suficiente, porque River tomou a frente da discussão.

- Você já pode se retirar – ela sorriu cinicamente.

- E a princesa acha que é quem para falar assim com um homem?

- O inferno. Em saltos altos – o Doutor disse, com a cabeça logo sobre o ombro da esposa e um dedo levantado como se levantasse uma questão importante.

- Escute aqui, pequena... – o grandalhão começou a passar o braço no ombro de River, mas então alguns rápidos movimentos e ele acordava no chão, encarando o cano da própria arma, que sabe-se lá como River sacou do coldre dele.

- Esse aqui é minha responsabilidade – ela apontou com o polegar para trás. – E eu tomo conta muito bem do que é meu. Então, dê o fora e poupe a você mesmo de mais vergonha pública, sim?

Ele se levantou e saiu do bar rapidamente. As pessoas voltaram rapidamente às suas conversas.

- Às vezes me pergunto do que você seria capaz, em toda a sua totalidade, sra. Doutor – o homem de dois corações olhava brincalhão para ela.

- Te mostro depois – ela piscou. – Achou seu amigo?

- Sim, ali está ele – os dois se dirigiram para a mesa. – Com licença, senhor, acho que nos conhecemos – o Doutor deu um sorriso cintilante para o homem que conversava com um alien de duas cabeças. Nesse momento elas estavam muito ocupadas numa discussão entre si, então nem notaram o Senhor do Tempo.

- Duvido muito, cara, acabei de chegar nesse fim de Universo – o outro disse sem erguer a cabeça. Então seus olhos viram o homem à sua frente – Embora eu não me importe em conhecer – ele sorriu. – Sou o Capitão Jack Harkness.


	3. Chapter 3

- Sim, eu sei quem você é – o Doutor piscou e abraçou forte o amigo.

- Ei, tudo isso é emoção por me conhecer? É um fã meu ou coisa do tipo?

- Vamos lá, Jack – disse o outro, sem se soltar. – Não consegue sentir?

- Eu não sei o que eu deveria... – Então ele notou. Jack, com a mão nas costas do Doutor, executou um ritmo de quatro com seus dedos. Só uma vez. Uma batida dos corações de um Senhor do Tempo. – Doutor?

- Você pode apostar que sim – o homem deu um soco brincalhão no ombro de Jack.

- E... você regenerou, certo? Claro, o outro tinha aquele topete ridículo...

- Ei, lembre-se que está falando do meu décimo corpo. Ainda guardo sentimentos por ele.

- OK, você manda – os dois riram como velhos amigos. – E sempre bem acompanhado, huh? – ele se dirigiu a River. – Olá, sou o capitão Jack Harkness – e o sorriso que ele deu poderia ter ofuscado o sol.

- Se controla, Jack – disse o Doutor, olhando por baixo do chapéu.

- Ah, vamos lá! – ele se exasperou. – Toda vez será essa conversinha batida...?

- Não, de verdade – o Doutor riu com gosto. – River Song é fruto proibido para você. Ela é minha mulher.

Jack olhou de um para o outro repetidas vezes.

- Não! Sério?

- Ah sim, capitão – River sorriu. – Esse não estará disponível por um bom... – sua voz engasgou mas nenhum dos outros pareceu dar muita importância – ... tempo.

Houve uma pausa.

- Então, o que procura comigo, Doutor?

- Vamos para a TARDIS e lá eu explico.

O trio voltou para a caixa azul, muito mais aconchegante do que o bar. River passou o caminho contando a Jack as últimas aventuras do Doutor, inclusive a maior, com o Silêncio, a Teselecta e a suposta morte dele. Estranhamente, o Senhor do Tempo foi gradualmente se calando e rindo menos das piadas que Jack fazia sobre tudo. Os outros dois notaram, mas resolveram deixá-lo com seus pensamentos.

Dentro da máquina do tempo, River sentou-se num banco, Jack ocupou um degrau em uma das escadas e o Doutor foi lentamente para o painel de controle. O silêncio baixou automaticamente, como se até a TARDIS esperasse pelo discurso dele.

- Chamei vocês aqui... porque são os necessários. Os necessários para me auxiliar na maior decisão que vou tomar em mais de novecentos anos de vida. E vindo de mim isso é alguma coisa.

River olhava para seu marido com tanta intensidade que parecia querer atingi-lo fisicamente só com o olhar.

- O que quer dizer?

O Doutor endireitou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Aquele discurso iria sair de uma vez, ele não suportaria interrupções.

- É hora de ir. Cada um dos Senhores do Tempo já se foi, então não há mais um propósito para que eu viva. Eu estou velho, mais velho do que seria aceitável para que eu continue a viajar por ai. Posso parecer jovial, mas esses olhos e esse coração já viram e sentiram demais. Existe um limite até para mim.

- Mas... – começou River.

- Não há "mas", River! – o Doutor urrou, assustando-a e a Jack. – Não há o que você ou qualquer um possa fazer! E esse não é outro "Lago Silencio", não haverá como criar um universo paralelo somente porque um homem bobo vai receber seu merecido descanso! – A voz dele ecoou pela TARDIS, o que de algum modo aumentou a raiva e o sofrimento que emanavam de seu dono.

- Enfim, – ele continuou. – vocês irão assumir o meu lugar. Porque eu sei que o Universo ainda precisa de sentinelas, que assistam pelos planetas e a ordem do tempo e do espaço. Eu já estou inepto para esse serviço, e estou cansado. Muito, e exaustivamente cansado, se é que existe tal situação.

"Vocês carregam um grande conhecimento sobre viagens no tempo. River pode assumir o comando da TARDIS, eu mesmo a ensinei como pilotá-la. Jack e sua condição única de 'duro de matar' serão muito valiosos nas aventuras que vocês ainda terão. Quanto a mim... bem, eu irei descansar alguns meses em algum lugar que ninguém possa encontrar, inclusive a nova tripulação aqui, e então irei arrumar um jeito de morrer em paz e seguramente. Podem contar a história que quiserem sobre a minha morte. Eu não me importo."

O silencio continuou. Um pouco depois River se levantou e foi até o homem de gravata-borboleta.

- Por favor, sem abraços e despedidas... – ele começou, mas recebeu um belo tapa no rosto. Jack esperou que ele se virasse escandalizado, mas ele manteve a cabeça baixa. Parecia um garoto pego no meio de uma travessura.

- Não se atreva... – disse ela, ofegante. – Eu esperei muito... – Pausa. - ...lutei muito... – Outra pausa e, quando falou, falou muito baixo. - ...te amo muito...

Jack se levantou e abraçou River pelos ombros. Olhou para o Doutor com desaprovação.

- Como você se atreve a abandonar? Tantos esperam e confiam em você! Crianças olham para o céu e esperam uma caixa azul na porta de sua casa! Acha que pode só deixá-los assim, sem...

- Mas irá ser o mesmo! – ele replicou, com olhos suplicantes. Era óbvio que a situação era tão desconfortável para ele quanto para os outros, e ele sentia a dor de se separar de sua vida mil vezes mais. – Vocês continuarão a missão...

- E nunca conseguiremos fazer tão bem quanto! A questão é que, por mais que repudie a guerra, Doutor, seu destino é morrer no campo de batalha. Em nome dos bons, dos que precisam de um justiceiro para viver sua vida nessa bagunça que é o Universo. E eu não acredito que queira realmente deixar tudo isso.

O Doutor abriu a boca, mas então, de repente, Os Beatles estavam cantando na TARDIS.

Jack puxou o celular, que cantava sobre Eleanor Rigby e as pessoas solitárias, abriu o flip e atendeu.

- Sim, eu gosto de coisas mais antigas, vai me processar por isso? – ele disse em resposta ao olhar acusatório e divertido do outro homem. Aquele celular era definitivamente antigo para o capitão – Alô? Sim, é o Jack, Ianto, será possível que ainda não reconhece a minha voz...? Como? Mas... é impossível! – ele franziu a testa. – É, mande para o celular, estou na TARDIS com ele, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Coloque todo o Torchwood nos computadores e me mantenha informado. Sim, sua camisa está na minha máquina de lavar, pode pegar lá depois. – desligou. – Doutor, tem algo que acho que possa interessá-lo.

- E o que é?

- Bom, parece que... se entendi bem, acharam um outro Senhor do Tempo.

- Como? – ele exclamou. Era a última coisa que esperava.

- Bom, uma Senhora do Tempo, para ser mais exato. Estou passando os dados para o console da TARDIS agora.

O Doutor correu para a telinha que piscava com um símbolo de mensagem nova. Digitou alguns comandos e abriu o arquivo. Era uma matéria saída no jornal The Supernova News, publicado no cinturão de Beladona. Eles afirmavam que havia sido encontrado, no planeta Crysor, uma suposta descendente dos grandes e mistificados Senhores do Tempo. O forte governo tomou a mulher para estudos em seus laboratórios. Ninguém afirmava ou negava nada sobre a captura, mas já havia hipóteses de que o imperador queria usar o conhecimento dela para desenvolver TARDISes, as lendárias máquinas do tempo.

Uma foto tirada mostrava a mulher que, segundo a reportagem havia levado um tiro, e começava a brilhar, confirmando a suspeita de que ela, como os Senhores do Tempo, sugavam a vida dos que estavam ao redor para se manterem vivos.

- Sugar a vida dos que estão ao redor? – River havia se aproximado para ler. – Que tipo de historiadores eles acham que tem com esses dados?

- Historiadores, divulgadores de boatos, é tudo a mesma coisa – River fulminou-o com o olhar. – Jack, o Torchwood tem alguma outra foto?

- Vou perguntar, aguente aí – ele digitou uma mensagem e mandou. Sete segundos passaram. A resposta veio. – Doutor, sua conexão aqui é horrível, sinceramente.

- É, eu joguei algumas peças fora para dar impulso à TARDIS e vir de outro universo a esse... longa história. Sabia que ia me arrepender... mas enfim, onde está?

- Bem... – Jack apertou um botão. – ...nos seus arquivos.

Uma imagem expandiu. Estava bem embaçada e não era possível distinguir a imagem.

- O Torchwood já melhorou a foto o máximo possível. Desculpe, é o melhor que temos.

- Ah, nada disso – disse River. – Veja e aprenda, capitão.

Ela pressionou botões, mexeu em reguladores e, no final, deu um pequeno tapa na tela. A imagem estava identificável, pelo menos.

- E agora, Doutor? Ela significa alguma coisa para você? – e não conseguiu tirar um pequeno traço de ciúme de sua voz.

O Senhor do Tempo olhou para a tela. Os outros dois viram as pupilas dele se dilatarem, as mãos tremerem e ele cambalear até se apoiar no console. Ele ofegou.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Jack, preocupado.

- Ela... bem, ela é minha filha – disse ele, como havia dito tantos anos antes.


	4. Chapter 4

- Filha? – River olhou com desconfiança para a mulher na foto e para o Doutor. – Como? Com quem? Onde ela está agora?

O Doutor olhou para ela meio confuso com a reação exagerada. E então entendeu.

- Calma, _sweetie_. Fiz uma visita a um planeta chamado Messaline, e lá consegui fazer dois povos acabarem com sua guerra... e uma filha. Pegaram uma amostra genética minha e fizeram progenação com ela. Uma mulher formada apareceu, com dois corações. Jenny – então ele começou a andar de um lado a outro na máquina. – Mas ela levou um tiro. Ela não regenerou. Eu senti seu pulso parar e vi a luz deixar os olhos dela. Não entendo como ela pode estar viva. – ele tirou o Stetson.

- Doutor, essa mulher, independente de como sobreviveu em Messaline, além de ser uma Senhora do Tempo, é sua filha. E está nas mãos de um governo que quer usá-la para extrair conhecimento sobre viagens temporais à força, no mínimo. Ela estava regenerando na foto oficial, deve estar confusa e assustada – disse Jack.

- É nosso dever ir lá e saber o que houve – disse River, concordando.

Um acordo tácito foi feito. O assunto da morte planejada do Doutor seria conversada depois. Agora eles tinham que correr para Crysor e resgatar Jenny. Uma última aventura(?).

Colocaram a TARDIS para se mover, fazendo os motores rugirem com força em direção ao vórtex do tempo. O trio tentava se equilibrar no caos, fumaça era expelida e o eterno barulho se repetia, repetia...

- Jack, mantenha o difusor de espórions a 15 vds – disse o Doutor.

- Os espórions vão se difundir muito, Doutor – a voz de River veio de trás de uma grande alavanca. – Mantenha a 10 vds, Jack.

- River, eu sei pilotar minha máquina, certo? Jack, 15 vds, por favor.

- 10 vds, por gentileza, Jack – River olhava fixamente para o marido.

- OK, galera – Jack soltou o regulador do difusor. – Que tal deixar em 13 vds e fim de papo?

- Não – disse o Doutor, girando um botão que fez um barulho de fechadura de cofre. – Eu mesmo irei colocar nos níveis.

- Queria ver você tentar – River baixou a alavanca e puxou uma corda que fez um jorro de fumaça ocupar o interior da máquina. Foi até o regulador e se postou na frente dele com muita propriedade para alguém que mal conseguia se manter em pé.

- Você ainda não provou tudo de mim, mulher – o Doutor levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Ah, então me mostre. Estou pronta para você, pretensioso.

- Me dê um motivo.

- Quatro palavras: eu posso fazer melhor.

- Ótimo, agora o flerte – Jack revirou os olhos. – É só porque tem visita em casa, ou é sempre tão... sexualmente tenso aqui?

River regulou para 15 vds e olhou para o marido em busca de retaliações. O Doutor olhou para ela e para Jack.

- Certo, mas da próxima vez que você me pedir para dormir na cama de cima do beliche, não irei deixar – e ele fechou a cara como uma criança mimada.

- É, eu sou o mais maduro na sala – disse o capitão. – Definitivamente inédito.

- Estamos quase lá – o Senhor do Tempo disse, olhos na telinha com os dados. – Crysor em cinco... qua... – e eles pousaram. – Bom, um pequeno _delay _na contagem... não que eu seja realmente bom com números...

River saiu primeiro. O Doutor a seguiu, e Jack logo atrás. Estavam no topo de um prédio. Tomaram um disco flutuante que supuseram ser um elevador, até atingir o chão. Então saíram à procura do prédio do governo. Os habitantes de Crysor eram pessoas com um terceiro olho na testa, e suas peles tinham um tom ligeiramente dourado que não os permitia ser confundidos com humanos. Mas afora isso, sua constituição poderia muito bem passar por terráquea. Algumas perguntas a esses curiosos e simpáticos habitantes lhes informaram a localização. Foram andando até a vizinhança rarear, e então deram com um castelo de tamanho modesto, com um único andar e somente cinco janelas de cada lado.

- Esse é o coração do império de Crysor? Parece pequeno – River franziu a testa. – Deram a entender que todo o governo trabalhava aqui.

- Acho que isso ajuda a entender – disse Jack, lendo uma placa ali perto. – Dêem uma olhada – Lá estava escrito "O Castelo Invertido – casa do lordes de Banskar, imperadores de Crysor".

- Invertido? – disse o Doutor, pondo o Stetson. – Será que ele... é construído para baixo?

- Só há um jeito de saber – disse Jack. – Vamos bater. Será que eles gostam de visitas de vizinhos?


End file.
